battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Test Range (Battlefield 4)
The Test Range is a gameplay feature of Battlefield 4. Set on a version of Paracel Storm, it acts as a tutorial mode to teach players the fundamentals of firing weapons and operating vehicles in a private environment without the worry of being attacked by enemies. Players can choose from any weapons or equipment they have unlocked, and make use of all vehicle types and Battle Pickups. No weapon or soldier progression is obtained for actions inside the Test Range. Bases US Deployment The US Deployment contains a shooting range with pairs of man-sized targets. There are a total of 16 targets, four of which in the far back are moving targets, mainly to assist the player in learning to lead or lag their target from long distances. All targets are permanently spotted to make it easier for the player to see. Each target has 100 health, and have a head hitbox for headshot multipliers. Like players, hitting a target will create a hitmarker. When a target is "killed", it will be flipped down. It will not flip back up until both targets in a pair are "killed". Targets do not regenerate health, unlike players. Targets cannot be targeted by takedown attacks, and thus the knife (which exclusively kills by takedowns) cannot deal any damage to them, but a connected slash still create a hitmarker. In front of the player spawn all base game Battle Pickups. All versions appear of those weapons that have different configurations. To the right of the shooting range near the beach are both a .50 Cal emplacement and TOW missile that can be used to fire at two RHIB boats. To the right of the player's spawn is a permanent Supply Drop that can resupply ammo, gadgets, and grenades, heal the player, and switch the player's kit. A Quad Bike spawns behind the player in case if they want to quickly transverse to the airfield (B) or the dock ©. Behind the player and facing the open water is a switch that launches two explosive barrels, to provide a "skeet shooting" experience. Another .50 Cal and TOW emplacement built into watchtowers face towards the rear. Alpha An M142, LAV-25, LAV-AD, M1 Abrams, and MRAP spawn here. To the north there is a Type-99 MBT, and a ZBD-09 that can be shot at. Four UAV drones fly around that can be used as target practice for guided missile users and the LAV-AD. An AAV-7A1 AMTRAC spawns behind the wooden fences. Bravo The B spawn is an airfield where the player can pilot helicopters. The player must be in the deploy menu in order to spawn and pilot a jet. A few buggies spawn at the end of the airfield that can be used as target practice. As said before, four Global Hawk drones fly overhead that can be used as practice on jets and helicopters. Charlie One RHIB, one RCB and a PWC are located here. Two attack boat targets and two PWC targets spawn in the water. There is a building, much like one featured in Paracel Storm, located inland from the C point. Players can enter and, with the help of explosives, demolish this building. Gallery BF4 Test Range deploy screen.jpg|Deployment user interface of the Test Range TestRange2.jpg|Helicopter pilot view of Test Range BF4TVMissileCamera.png|Reconnaissance shot of Test Range bf4 2017-11-24 14-37-21-95.jpg|Loading screen image bf4 2017-11-24 14-37-25-65.jpg|Loading screen image Trivia *As the AMTRAC retains its "team vehicle" status (and "friendly fire" protection) even when there are no occupants, it cannot be destroyed unless the player somehow manages to overturn it. *The map only allows for US vehicles to be used and features Chinese vehicles as targets. **All Chinese vehicles can be pushed, moved and even overturned by using explosives or by pushing them with powerful vehicles such as MBTs. *Previously, a bench with ammo boxes was present at the US deployment for resupplying, but this has now been replaced by a Supply Drop. *There is a small piece of land under the jet spawn protruding from the water. The role of this piece of land is unknown, it is only accessible by helicopters and jets as it is out of bounds. Players can stand here, though they will receive the out-of-bounds warning. *Before the Fall 2014 patch, the targets at the shooting range could be taken down from one shot or one knife swipe. However, since the patch, firing or knifing the targets would not take them down anymore. The only way they actually could be taken down after the patch was by fully charging the Defibrillator to 100% and using it on the targets. **The targets were later made able to be taken down again in the Spring 2015 patch. *There used to be a wooden bridge that could be destroyed and therefore made inaccessible to infantry and vehicles, but now it's replaced by an indestructible metal bridge. *Due to the nature of vehicles in the Test Range, the Jet aircraft of the operator equipped with TV Missiles will self destruct for no reason 5 seconds after the TV Missile is launched, killing the pilot. This bug does not affect TV Missiles used on Attack Boats or Attack Helicopters in the Test Range. *In the game files this map is named MP_Playground. Category:Testing Category:Features of Battlefield 4